


Wasting Time

by Sandra_Taylor



Series: Squad Goals [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: The excitement of the hunt isn’t exactly new to Zach, but it still somehow comes as a surprise.It's the night of the hunt and Gray just got our favorite couple a few hours for themselves. What are they gonna do with it?





	Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a porn. But turns out, I can't write porn without at least some plot and there has to be lots of feelings. And that's how this came to be.
> 
> For everyone who commented on the previous one. I know I didn't reply to any of you, but seriously - I love all of you and every comment made my day. Also, you're the reason why this got written so quickly, so take this as the reward it is for every single one of you =o)

The excitement of the hunt isn’t exactly new to Zach, but it still somehow comes as a surprise.

He didn’t have enough time to get the camera from the PR team, but the camera of his phone is good enough for at least some photos. Still, he doesn’t bother with as many photos as last time. He mostly just makes some during first twenty minutes and then enjoys the way he has to be plastered all over Owen for safety reasons. He doesn’t let go even during the breaks they take when the raptors eat their prey.

He doesn’t react for the whole two breaks they have to make, but when they stop for the third time, he simply turns around enough to grab Zach by his neck and pull him closer for a hot, heated kiss. They did exchange some pretty hot kisses before, but this one is just filthy.

Not that Zach’s complaining.

When Owen turns back to see the way in front of him, Zach has just enough brain cells left to grab him tight and hang on for another move, another hunt.

Luckily, the girls settle soon and that gives them the space to get off the bike and continue their previous activity. (Zach is not calling it making out. It sounds immature and it’s not enough to describe what exactly the heavy, dirty way Owen kissing him with does to him.)

Zach gets off of the bike and takes a step back, quickly looking over to the raptors. They’re busy, as always, and should give them at least few minutes for themselves.

When he turns back towards Owen, a strong arm is suddenly around his waist and pulling him to Owen’s chest. Again, no complains from him. Especially considering that Owen ditched his usual vest and is wearing only a white tank top right now.

The kiss starts hard and quick, but turns slower, more sensual, but not less hard. Owen’s hand is in Zach’s hair, tugging and turning him whichever way Owen wants to. Zach fights him at first, but then Owen bites him lightly to his lower lip and he goes limp. He can’t help it, there’s something about Owen being all dominant that just makes his knees go weak.

It’s about then when Owen lets go of his hair and slips both of his hands to Zach’s ass and hauls him to his arms. Zach (doesn’t squeal, not at all) is surprised by that, but simply wraps his legs around Owen’s hips, kicking the motorcycle in the process. It takes a while to sort themselves out after that, but in the end it works with Owen leaning against the bike, with Zach’s feet on the bike and his legs around Owen’s hips.

Also, Owen’s arms are all flexed and every time Zach runs his hands on those flexed muscles he moans into Owen’s mouth.

Finally, Owen smirks into the kiss, pecks him on the lips and pulls away.

“Not that I’m not enjoying myself, but maybe we should move it somewhere more... private.”

Zach is ready to answer in some ironic way, but Owen rocks into him right then and Zach realizes that they’re both painfully hard and if they want to leave and make it to the bungalow any time soon, they should leave now.

“Um... yeah.” That’s also when he notices that he doesn’t really feel his legs anymore. “Uh, could you... you know, let me down?”

Owen grins at him in that mischievous, slightly evil way of his and Zach’s dick gets even harder.

Fuck, he wants this. He wants this so, so bad.

He understood Owen when he didn’t want to have sex that first Sunday after they got together, now almost six weeks ago. He really did and he still understands that decision. But he didn’t know back then that they wouldn’t get to spend enough time together to get further than some tired cuddling before bed and some making out in between shows during the weekend. Claire forbid him from going on another hunt with Owen, but even when they tried to spend some alone time together on Owen’s free days they were denied that. Lucy, Sarah and Carl were at least apologetic every time they were sent to chaperone, but Jon was mostly indifferent to the whole situation and Monica took some twisted glee in it. But that wasn’t as bad as other people, mostly complete strangers, who were as embarrassed about the whole thing as Zach was.

So yeah, by now he’s frustrated and horny and he’s sure the girls can take care of themselves without him or Owen.

Owen takes two steps so Zach’s feet are no longer resting on the bike and slowly lets go of his legs while still keeping him close to himself, supporting his weight. Zach is grateful. That way he can burry his face in Owen’s tank top and moan into it. And not the fun moans, the painful ones.

Owen chuckles and moves his free hand into his hair once again.

“That’s one way to get rid of a boner.”

“Shut up, I’m dying,” Zach mumbles and smiles when it makes Owen laugh. He’s not really joking, though. Losing feeling in his legs is one thing, but getting the blood to flow there again is painful.

There’s screeching close to them. Zach doesn’t even jump anymore, simply sighs and gets back to his own feet. And of course, there’s a deer between the two of them and the raptors squad, Blue standing in front of the rest of the girls.

“I swear they just want to fatten you up. Last time all I got was a hare.”

Owen quickly cuts the meat off the dear, packing it to a container at the back of the bike. He also has a bottle of water and a towel in there with which he gets rid of most of the blood that got on him while he was cutting the meat. Fresh meat is delicious and Owen can grill it like no one Zach’s ever met, but cutting it and preparing is kinda gross.

They’re on their way to the bungalow soon enough.

When they make it there, Owen doesn’t even bother with getting the meat to the fridge. He simply gets off the bike, pulls Zach close for a kiss and starts walking them both to the bungalow. Zach ~~laughs~~ ~~giggles~~ laughs at that but stops Owen from opening the door to the bungalow.

“What about the meat?”

“Screw the meat. It’s not like I can’t just buy more food if I get hungry. The girls are happy that we took it, we don’t need to actually eat it.”

Zach smirks a little when he hears the huskiness of Owen’s voice.

“So you are pissed at aunt Claire’s no sex politics.”

Owen gives him a funny look.

“Of course I’m pissed. Have you seen yourself in those pants and shirts and in your swimming trunks and... what was I saying? Right. Come on, we have just a limited amount of time and we already spent more than enough time with the girls.”

Owen opens the door to the bungalow with one hand and strips from his still bloody tank top with the other.

...

Yeah, okay. Zach can definitely get on with the program.

He follows Owen’s example, so he’s out of his shirt by the time he closes the door after himself and out of his pants in the three steps it takes him to make it to Owen’s bed. Owen’s already lying there only in his boxers and right now he stretches, grabs Zach’s wrist and tugs him so Zach collapses into him. Owen doesn’t seem to mind, though, simply finds his mouth with his own once more while moving his free hand to Zach’s briefs.

Zach groans into Owen’s mouth and struggles a little to make himself comfortable, but then his legs slip so he’s basically splayed all over Owen’s lap, legs on either side of Owen’s hips, rocking slightly into him. Owen’s right there with him, thrusting just enough to meet his movements, creating a delicious friction between the two of them.

Owen’s hand slips into Zach’s briefs and covers almost all of his left cheek, before squeezing, hard and firm. Zach’s hip buckle at that and he moans, loud and long, into Owen’s lips. Owen’s hold on him is strong enough that he knows he’ll have marks come tomorrow morning. And who knows, he’ll probably hate it then. But right now it’s hot. The fact that Owen can just manipulate him how he needs him... Zach loves that.

Owen then bends his knees, planting his feet securely on the bed and thrusting his hips up while still keeping his hand on Zach’s ass, keeping him as close to himself as possible. Zach goes weak after that. Everything except for Owen blurs and all he can apprehend is Owen. His hands on him, his skin under his fingers, his kisses, hot and heavy, his smell, earthy and sweaty with a touch of iron somehow. His senses are overwhelmed by Owen and he can’t get enough of him.

He’s aware that Owen manipulates with him somehow, now both of his hands on his ass and hips and legs and... but Owen’s lips are so delicious and there’s just a touch of teeth making it all the more interesting and so Zach’s hardly paying attention to anything other than their kisses.

Then Owen flips them over, so Zach’s on his back and Owen is almost laying on him. But this time Owen’s still between his splayed legs. And that’s when Zach realizes that Owen’s boxers rub against the naked skin of his cock. So that was Owen doing, pulling his briefs off.

He doesn’t have problem with that. What he does have a problem with is Owen, who gives him a quick kiss before pulling away and just looks at him for a while, eyes dark and hooded. Zach groans, letting his head fall back and exposing his throat. He can’t take this much longer. He’s not shy and he has nothing against Owen looking at him. But he needs his touch. Now more than ever.

But Owen doesn’t deny him. He moves his hand so the back of it caresses Zach’s cheek. Great. Now Zach’s blushing.

“You sure you want this?”

And Zach could curse him, but... there’s a certain roughness to Owen’s voice that reveals that he isn’t as put together as he appears to be. In his voice and in his eyes, both intense and fully focused on Zach. And that’s when Zach finally understands.

Owen doesn’t ask because he thinks Claire is right or because they’ve been surrounded by idiots the last six weeks. Not even because in about forty hours Zach’s leaving and the future of the two of them is more unsure than ever. (They talked about it and they’re doing the long distance thing. Zach’s not sure how he’s gonna feel about that in a week, let alone a month or ten, but he wants to try it. They both do.) He asks because Owen made his decision (he wants it, Zach knows Owen wants it, it’s so visible in the tense line of his shoulders and the touches that simply won’t stop) and it’s Zach’s turn to make his. Because if he didn’t check now he’d question how much he influenced Zach’s decision. Because it doesn’t matter that between the two of them they were always equal, it’s obvious that Owen is stronger and perhaps more head strong than Zach. Not to talk about the fact that he’s been manhandling him for some time.

Again, not that Zach’s complaining. (He will have to tell Owen how much he loves it. He’s sure Owen will be thrilled. And maybe amused.) But it’s great that Owen still checks that he’s okay.

“Shut up and fuck me, big boy.”

Owen smiles at him. Not his big, fake smile, not even his famous arrogant smirk. The kind where there are lines around his shining eyes, his teeth are whiter than normal and there’s something gentle about his whole face. Zach’s already seen this face a few times, but there’s just something about it that makes Zach shiver every time.

Now he simply wraps his legs around Owen’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. They’re both smiling into it and then Owen chuckles and it’s kinda awkward and definitely great.

But then Owen pulls away and stretches to look into a drawer next to the bed. He’s still partly lying on Zach and honestly, that’s the only thing keeping him calm right now. Owen has to know that, because he pats Zach’s hip with his free hand right then.

Owen’s soon back between Zach’s legs with lube and a pack of condoms just a reach away. The pack of condoms is unopened, but the tube of lube is only about halfway full and really, that is what’s gonna make Zach blush?

Owen snorts, when he sees it, but then he simply makes himself comfortable again, with arms up to elbows resting on each side of Zach’s head and his weight partly resting on Zach. Zach’s not exactly crushed, but he can’t move like that.

“So? How you wanna do that?”

Owen looks honest when he asks that, but Zach still can’t help the unimpressed look he sends him.

“Any problem with how we are right now? Well, except for your boxers. What’s up with that?”

Owen laughs, by his face he himself is surprised by that, but he looks a little worried under that. And seriously, what’s wrong with him? He gets questions about content, those are important, but this seems unnecessary.

“Yeah, that’s a good point. But... are you sure? We can do it... differently. You can top.”

Zach does stop to think about that, but then shrugs.

“Maybe someday. But right now I need you to fuck me so hard I forget everything except your name.”

Owen’s pupils blow wide and Zach smiles, sweet and just this side of mischievous that he knows Owen loves on him.

“Or we can do that. Definitely. I just...”

He still seems to hesitate and Zach rolls his eyes, before bringing his hands from Owen’s hips he let them rest on to his neck and hair.

“Come on, Owen. I’m not a virgin. I know what I want. I want this. I want you. Now fuck me so I know you mean it.”

For a moment, Owen stays still, simply staring at Zach underneath him, before snorting and quickly kissing Zach on his right cheek.

“You sure you’re not a virgin? You blush like one.”

“Are we gonna chat or are we finally gonna have sex?”

Owen laughs, his full belly laugh that vibrates deep in his chest and like that, body to body, Zach gets to feel it on his skin. Then, finally, Owen kisses him again.

It’s short, but no less intense, before Owen moves away from his lips. He knows already how sensitive Zach’s earlobes are and he does stop there to pay them some attention, but he quickly continues. He didn’t get enough time to properly map the rest of him. They did find few minutes for themselves now and again where they were shirtless, but that was mostly Owen and Zach delighted at the way he squirmed under him when the younger man payed special attention to his nipples. Owen’s nipples are sensitive enough that even the right kind of touch over a t-shirt gets him hot. Zach found out pretty quickly and made him squirm quite few times. Now it’s Owen’s turn to find such a spot on Zach’s body.

Zach’s neck is delicious and if he pays it enough attention, Zach usually melts in his arms, but that’s not what he’s after right now. Besides, he always has to be extra careful not to leave any kind of marks behind. They don’t want that kind of attention on them, but Owen always wants to bite and suck on that skin. It’s not as white as it was at the beginning of summer, but Zach still doesn’t tan easily.

Zach’s nipples aren’t sensitive at all, so he mostly leaves them alone. But he pays attention to all the skin around, the chest, the stomach, the thighs. All of that are places, Owen suddenly realizes, that Zach usually hides behind his shirts. Places that won’t be visible for anyone for some time, but they will know it’s there.

He doesn’t stop himself then. He finally bites and sucks on all that delicious, silky, sweet skin under his lips.

Zach doesn’t know any of that. All he knows are those warm, slightly rough lips on his skin. He’s getting lost in those touches and the hard on, that disappeared during their (unnecessary) talk, is back on in full swing. And then the biting starts, first soft, Zach could almost believe that it’s accidental. But then comes the sucking and the biting gets harder and fuck, Zach is lost. He arches into the lips, whining low and long and tugging at Owen’s hair.

“Owen... c’mon, I can’t... Owen!”

He’s not sure what exactly he’s telling him anymore. It’s probably nonsensical anyway. But he is so, so close. And he isn’t sure if he wants to come right now, or if he wants to get Owen’s cock into him first.

But then Owen’s hand is on his dick and Owen’s murmuring soft words into his skin.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.”

Zach knows that if he was in his right mind he’d laugh at the corniness of it, but right now he just moans and after a few more tugs of Owen’s hand and a kiss right on his stomach he comes with a loud shout.

Owen doesn’t let his eyes stray away from Zach’s face. His briefs are a little too tight, but that can wait. Seeing Zach’s face right now, eyes closed and lips parted in a scream that still sounds in Owen’s ears, that’s all that Owen cares about right now. As cliché as it sounds he fantasized about this moment, seeing Zach come for the first time. But fuck, he didn’t realize how pretty Zach can be, with his full lips parted and a blush high on his cheeks.

He wanted to give Zach some time, but he can’t help himself. He kisses Zach right on his parted lips.  And Zach, sweet, sweet Zach opens up to him, arching into him, giving him everything Owen could ever hope for.

What is this boy doing to him?

Zach’s pliant state lasts only so long, though. Soon, he bends one knee, wraps the other leg around Owen’s hips and moves his hands so one of them is splayed on Owen’s back and the other is in his hair. Even his kisses turn more active. Less sloppy, not letting Owen do whatever he wants to anymore. And while looking at the soft, pliant Zach made something in Owen melt, this defiant, cheeky side of him makes the blood in Owen’s veins change to fire.

He wants him. All of him.

But he lets the kissing continue for some time, rutting against Zach’s thigh. Not enough to get him off. He’s not nineteen anymore, he can’t simply get hard again after coming. But enough to deal with the tension in him.

Finally, Zach sighs and moves his head so Owen is free to kiss his neck.

“Great. Now, will you fuck me?”

Owen smiles and sucks in his earlobe for a while, enjoying the way Zach underneath him shivers, before murmuring quietly into his ear.

“Depends. How much do you want it?”

“Owen.” Zach whines and it’s Owen’s time to shiver. Zach’s voice is raspy and low and sounds much older than Zach usually does and that does things to Owen. Beautiful, toe-curling things. But he’s not getting distracted by Zach’s sweet moans.

“Enough to beg for it?”

Zach growls a little, biting his lip. Owen just smiles, moves to the other side of Zach’s head and sucks in his other earlobe. Zach whines, arches into Owen’s touch, but stays quiet. So Owen lets his hand wander, along Zach’s side, along his hip to his thigh and back up, to his hip. And then to his groin, to his already hardening dick. He wraps his fingers around it, squeezes slightly and tugs.

“Owen,” Zach groans, broken just the tiniest bit. And isn’t it amazing how sensitive one is at nineteen? “Owen, please. C’mon, please, Owen, I need you.”

And that’s exactly what Owen wanted to hear.

He has to pull away a little to get the lube and get his fingers wet and by then Zach’s begging so prettily he can’t deny him anything. He can’t really lie on Zach anymore, not the way he likes it, pushing Zach into the mattress and feeling his body right against his, but he still kisses him, deep and just a tad lingering, before concentrating on preparing him.

Once more he looks up to Zach’s face, but Zach simply moves his legs even wider away from each other and smiles at Owen in a slightly delirious way, half mad from the pleasure.

Owen lays his free hand on Zach’s thigh, slightly massaging it, before slipping one finger into Zach. Zach wiggles his hips a little, before sighing and melting into the sheets. He’s tight, but he’s not tense and by the way he moves his hips to help with the angle says what Zach already told him – this is not his first time.

Owen’s glad. He doesn’t want that kind of responsibility added to their relationship.

He wants to say he’s slow and all sensitive, but the truth is, he’s impatient. He’s so hard and he’s been hard ever since the beginning of the hunt, the bike humming under him and Zach plastered all over his back. He wants Zach now.

He slips in the second finger soon, maybe too soon. Zach hisses a little, but once again he only moves to better accommodate him, not to get away from him. Never to get away from him. Then he sighs and looks up at Owen from under his lashes. Then he smiles slyly, gets a hand around Owen’s neck and tugs him in for a kiss. Hard, but sweet, and lingering. Owen lets it distract him, but only a little bit. Not enough to stop him from stretching Zach out and eventually adding third finger.

Zach’s breath catches with the third finger, but when Owen moves to pull away he keeps him close, closing his hand in a fist in Owen’s hair, tugging hard enough to hurt. Owen hisses a little and bites Zach’s upper lip but lets himself be locked in the kiss.

It takes a while and Owen is going mad the whole time. Zach is pliant under him, soft and in no rush to come again, just enjoying the moment. But suddenly, Owen can’t wait anymore.

He flexes his fingers in Zach, checking that he’s loose enough, before pulling them away and wiping them off on the sheets next to them. Then he rolls them over, so he’s lying on his back with Zach in his lap.

Zach ends the kiss and looks at him, questioning.

“What? Don’t have the energy anymore, old man?”

Owen laughs and Zach smiles, proud of himself.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, we’ll get to it. But you’ve been just lying here, letting me do all the work, so I figured it’s time for me to relax and for you to work.”

Zach snorts, but takes the unopened pack of condoms, opens it and takes one out. Owen thinks for a while when he sees him open that condom and expertly give it to him if he should be jealous that Zach seems to know his way around sex with practice ease, but all it does to him is making him even more hot. It’s attractive that he knows what he’s doing.

But he’s soon distracted by Zach sitting down and on his cock. He’s slow and careful about it, breathing hard and looking down. Owen sets his hands on Zach’s hips to assist him, help him. And maybe, just a little, to help him sit down fully.

Once Zach’s all seated they both need a moment. Zach to bottom out, but Owen to get hold of himself. He’s not twenty anymore, damn it, he should be better at controlling himself.

It’s been a while, he won’t lie. He’s not one to resist temptation, so when an opportunity presents itself he usually doesn’t say no. There was no one, obviously, since the beginning of summer, but even before that it was some time since he got laid. He was busy with work and when summer was nearing he maybe was also a little bit worried about Zach not being interested anymore, so he didn’t really have the mind to go looking for a one night stand. So yes, it’s been a while. But almost coming just from someone sitting on his dick? That seems a little over the top even with those circumstances.

But then the sight is definitely worth it. He’s looking up to Zach like that and he won’t lie, he likes that a lot. Zach’s skin is flushed from his cheeks all the way to his chest that’s raising and falling in quick rhythm, his cock is still hard and his hands are splayed over Owen’s stomach. His hair is a mess and he’s looking at him from under his lashes, his eyes dark and hooded, his fat lower lip caught between his teeth. Owen wants to debauch him, wants to ruin him, mark him up and never let go. He tightens his hold on Zach’s hips.

And then Zach smiles and moves almost at the same time. Where Owen was able to relax for a little, he gets tense once again. Zach is tight and warm and his slow, little movements are close to the sweetest torture of Owen’s whole life.

“Oh God,” he mutters quietly, letting his eyes fall shut and relaxing into his pillow. Zach giggles. Owen knows Zach doesn’t like it when he calls it that, but that’s what he does, mostly when they’re alone and Owen does something that extremely pleases Zach. Owen loves the sound.

“Thanks, but you can call me Zach.” Owen snorts and slaps him across his ass. Zach makes a face at that but doesn’t stop moving. “Would you beg for it?”

Owen gives him an annoyed look, but Zach winks at him and Owen would laugh if he had the breath for that. He would. Beg, that is. He would beg. Not yet, but soon and he knows it.

But Zach doesn’t wait for response and starts moving quicker. First simply properly moving, then he picks up the pace. Soon he’s not really paying attention to Owen anymore, concentrating on his movements hard enough that he has to close his eyes. He throws his head back and Owen just gulps when he sees the way his throat is exposed, his hips bucking up and into Zach. Zach moans and collapses into Owen. It takes him a moment to collect himself and he starts getting up and down on Owen’s cock as quickly and as hard as he possibly can. Owen tightens his hold on Zach’s hips even more, trying to help him, but there’s only so much he can do in that position.

“Owen, please.” It doesn’t escape Owen’s attention that even though Zach’s teasing, it’s once more him who’s begging for it. “I-I can’t... More. Harder.”

Owen bends his knees and sets his feet on the mattress steady enough for him to thrust up into Zach. But it’s only throwing Zach’s rhythm off and it’s not really working like that.

So Owen moves his hands up to Zach’s waist, pulls him closer so Zach can tuck his face into Owen’s neck. He hisses when Zach bites him, but then he rolls them over and fuck, yes, this.

It brings them closer together, nose to nose, chest to chest, and it allows Owen to slip deeper into Zach. They both moan at that.

Zach wraps his arms around Owen’s torso, keeping him close enough to kiss. And Zach does just that. The kiss is hard and breathless and messy and Owen honestly doesn’t remember the last time all of his senses were attacked in such a violent, delicious way.

They take the moment to stay just like that, Owen buried deep in Zach and kissing.  But it doesn’t last long. It isn’t what Zach wanted, after all, why Owen flipped them over.

“Move,” Zach demands in his bossy way that sounds strange in his raspy voice. Owen’s not the one to complain about that, though.

He moves his arm to hook bellow one of Zach’s knees and move it high, close to Zach’s chest, so Zach’s all open for him and he can thrust into him, hard and quick. And he does just that.

Zach keens. It’s a high, loud, long sound that makes Owen lose the little rhythm he had and press even closer to Zach, trapping his hard cock between their bodies. He’s not the only one. Zach almost constantly arches into him, his back hardly ever touching the mattress under him. His body is tense and it’s such a beautiful sight. If only Owen could concentrate on more than his cock buried in the tight heat of Zach’s ass, his lips on Zach’s shoulders and Zach’s moans and other noises he makes with every thrust.

It’s hard and quick and they both lose themselves in it. They’re pressed together everywhere they can, touching as much as they’re able to. Kissing when they get enough breath for it and simply biting and sucking the closes skin if they don’t. It’ intense and all-consuming and it lasts forever but ends too quickly.

Owen’s orgasm comes as a surprise to him, washing over him in waves of bright white, pure extasy. After it he has just enough sense to move a little to the side and wrap his hand around Zach’s cock. Zach wines at the touch, but thrusts into it. Owen smiles lazily, kissing Zach’s cheek softly. Zach dugs his nails into Owen’s shoulder and comes with a soft whisper of Owen’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated.  
> I'm also open to suggestions, so if there's something you wanna read from the life of those two, let me know =o)


End file.
